


From Eden-Iwaoi

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Haikyuu Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble about Oikawa pushing himself too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eden-Iwaoi

In a situation like this, he needed to train longer, faster. He needed to fit in more reps, fix every minor mishap. He felt the burn of over worked muscles, of ligaments that could only take so much abuse. He was reaching his breaking point, but Oikawa didn’t care. He ignored the cries of pain. One last serve, and he felt the hand on his shoulder. In the lonely gym, Iwaizumi spoke. “Oikawa, you have to stop. You’re knee is starting to buckle. You know it. You’ve put in enough work, you can stop now.” 

Oikawa wiped the sweat that was trickled down his forehead, stinging his eyes. He smiled, “Iwa-chan, I’m fine, just a little winded. I must be out of shape already!” Shrugging off his best friend, he tried to grab another ball from the bin. Iwaizumi was having none of it. “You have to listen to your body and stop when it tells you to. Just watching you in here infuriates me. Let’s go home already.” Oikawa drew himself to his full height; he titled his head more than necessary to look Iwaizumi in the eys. 

“Spring high is just around the corner. I need to wipe the floor with Tobio and that shorty. I feel like we can beat Shiratorizawa this time around. I need to be better or it won’t happen!” Iwaizumi made fists with his hands, but he knew hitting Oikawa in his state wouldn’t do much good. “We won’t know if our team can take them all on if we’re not at our full strength. Go shower; I’ll clean up this mess you’ve made of our gym, and who knows! Maybe, possibly, I’ll uh-“ Iwaizumi pauses to cough, a little pink tingeing his cheeks. Seeing Iwaizumi looking so precious pulled Oikawa back up from his dark mood. “You’ll what, Iwa-chan?” he asked, holding out the syllables of the nickname. “I’ll let you ice your knee at my place.” With a joyful shout, Oikawa skipped to the locker room singing, “~That means ice cream and movies! And maybe cuddles from Iwa-chan! Yahoo~!”  
“Stop skipping, you’ll put more stress on your knee!” But Oikawa had already left the gym. As always, leaving Iwaizumi to pick up the mess he left in his wake.


End file.
